The Heart of War
by Kitsune Hanyou
Summary: Hercules and Iolaus are walking down a road, when they notice a village being attacked, they soon discover that Ares is behind it, but not for the reasons they first believe.


The Heart of War

Chapter 1: The Woman

Hercules and Iolaus strolled down the beaten path. They knew a village just around the next bend and didn't feel any need to rush. While they were both rather tired from walking almost nonstop for three days, and while they missed a nicely cooked meal, they were in a cheerful mood. No monsters or malevolent gods/goddesses had caused trouble, which had to have been a first, so there was nothing to actually dampen their moods.

"Oh, Herc, I can't wait to get some stew, and bread, and some wine…maybe see a few beautiful women," Iolaus said happily.

Hercules laughed, "I wouldn't mind some stew either. I've had to deal with your cooking for the last three days."

Iolaus looked at him with mock anger, "Nothing was stopping you from cooking yourself, you know?"

Hercules laughed, "You wouldn't have let me cook if I had tried anyway."

Iolaus nodded, "Only because you're a terrible cook."

Hercules was about to make a smart reply when a loud crash and screams were heard in the distance. Iolaus sighed, "So much for our calm walk back to Corinth."

They ran up the road, only to find a large amount of thick black smoke coming from the center of the village. Even from their distance, they could hear the screams of women and the yells of men.

The two heroes rushed into the town, people were scrambling everywhere. Hercules tried to catch someone to find out what was going on, but no one would stop. Finally, he grabbed onto someone and did not let go, "Will you PLEASE tell me what's going on?!"

The woman looked at him fearfully, "The God of War is trying to take Drakaea!"

Hercules released the woman, who ran quickly away. The demigod frowned, "Ares."

Hercules and Iolaus quickly found the God of War by following the disaster and loud noises. When they finally did spot him, he was surrounded by young men, with one older man;a fireball, ready to throw was in his hand. Ares was facing an older man, who was holding a woman who looked as if she could not stand on her own.

Ares looked furious, "Release her!"

The woman looked as if she was about to pass out, but she still called out, "My son! My son…"

The old man turned to two of the younger men, "He ran toward the stream!" The two men started running away from the commotion.

"Iolaus," Hercules said.

"I'm on it," Iolaus answered, following the men.

Hercules turned his attention to his half brother, "Ares!"

The god didn't even agknowledge his brother's call, "Release her, or face the wrath of the gods!"

The older man threw her over to the god, who easily caught her. He wrapped one arm around her tightly, the other still held the fireball.

Hercules took his chance and ran toward his brother. With one swift punch he knocked Ares away and scooped the young woman into his arms.

Ares quickly regained his footing and appeared right in front of Hercules. "Don't you _dare_ interfere, Hercules! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Leave these people alone, Ares!" Hercules shot back.

"Bracian," the woman whispered, "my son. Protect Bracian." She twisted in attempt to get out of Hercules grasp.

Ares eyes widened, and he quickly disappeared.

"Ares!" Hercules yelled. Why would Ares want a child?

The woman broke free and started to stumble in the same direction that Iolaus and the two young men had taken. She looked horrible, he back was covered in what looked to be whip marks, still bleeding. The tips of her dark brown hair looked crimson. Hercules caught up with her and tried to help her, but she pulled away, so he simply followed beside her.

Iolaus cursed himself. He was a hunter, damn it! How in Tartarus could he have lost two men?! He made it to the stream though. He looked around, he noticed a small dark haired boy duck behind a large rock. Iolaus smiled, at least the kid was safe. He quickly made his way over, "Hey, don't worry, kid. My name's Iolaus, my friend is helping your mom, she wanted me to come see if you were okay."

The kid looked up, "Is my mother alright?"

Before Iolaus could answer, movement in the corner of his eye caused him to turn, just in time to see the two men draw back their bows and release arrows, aimed right for the child. Iolaus didn't have time to think, he dove for the child, pulling him to the ground. One arrow grazed Iolaus' upper arm, but the other missed entirely. Iolaus hissed in pain, and when he took a deep breath and looked up, the two archers were gone.

Iolaus quickly moved and looked at the little boy worriedly, "Are you alright?"

The child looked up at him, tears brimming in his eyes, "Yes. You stopped them."

Iolaus sighed in relief and smiled, "Yeah. But we got to go somewhere safe."

"That's where I was going! Mother told me to run to the temple." His eyes fell to his feet, "My father's there."

Iolaus looked around, a fair distance away he saw a temple, by the look of it, it was for Ares. His father must have been a soldier, buried near the temple, Iolaus reasoned. "Your mother told you to go to that temple?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah, it's safe there. Mother told me that I would always be safe at the temple, that father will always protect me."

Iolaus gave him a sad smile, "I'm sure he will."

Iolaus turned to walk when Ares appeared right in front of him. Iolaus jumped, and quickly pushed the boy behind him. "You aren't getting him Ares."

Ares ignored him, "Bracian, are you alright?"

The boy walked closer to the god, "Yes, sir. Is mother alright?"

Ares smiled at the boy, "Don't worry about your mother, she's stronger than I am sometimes."

Iolaus' mouth fell open, as the god and the child laughed.

"Come here, kid," Ares said and the boy ran to the god's outstretched arms.

Iolaus cried for the boy to wait, but he did not listen.

"Ares!" Hercules' deep voice boomed, "Let the kid go!"

Ares turned, still holding the young boy in his arms, "Mother!" The child yelled, squarming in Ares' grip.

"Bracian!" The mother yelled, seeming to gain new strength to run to her child. Ares put the child down so that he could run to his mother. She kneeled and held the boy in her arms.

"Ares," Hercules spat with deep hatred, "I'm going to kill you with my bare—"

"No!" Bracian yelled, running to stand in front of the god, his arms outstretched as if to block him, "I won't let you hurt my father!"

Hercules' eyes widened, "Your father?!"

A/N: Ah, finally! Hope you like it. I know I shouldn't be starting another story when I'm so close to finishing another…but I just had to. This one's been stewing in my head for nearly a month now and I had to get it out. Hope you enjoy it.

Please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I update!


End file.
